Love One Another
by DirEnGreyLOVE
Summary: Sam's Older sister has come home from college and once shes there sam has something he wants to tell her....but once she see his new friends what will happen?Love maybe? BumblebeexOC


AN: This is after the movie when Sam comes home to meet his sister and I don't own any of Transformers just own Rain Witwicky who is Sam's older sister. Mikaela

Rain walked around her room picking up a few things while her iPod blared out on the stereo as she sang she slowly swayed her hips to the song.

_**Work it, make it, do it,  
Makes us harder, better, faster, stronger!**_** played throughout**

_**Work it harder make it better,  
Do it faster makes us stronger,  
More than ever, hour after hour,  
Work is never over**_** played throughout**

Now that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger.  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer.  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger.  
Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya.

I need you right now,  
I need you right now.

Let's get lost tonight,  
You can be my black Kate Moss tonight.  
Play secretary, I'm the boss tonight,  
And you don't give a fuck what they all say right  
Awesome, the Christian in Christian Dior,  
Damn, they don't make 'em like this anymore,  
I ask 'cause I'm not sure,  
Do anybody make real shit anymore?  
Bow in the presence of greatness  


**'Cause right now thou hast forsaken us.  
You should be honoured by my lateness,  
That I would even show up to this fake shit.  
So go ahead, go nuts, go ape shit,  
Especially in my pastel, on my bape shit,  
Act like you can't tell who made this,  
New gospel, homey, take six, and take this, haters.**

Now that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger.  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer.  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger.  
Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya.

I need you right now,  
I need you right now.

Me like it.

I don't know if you got a man or not,  
If you made plans or not,  
If God put me in your plans or not,  
I'm trippin', this drink got me sayin' a lot.  
But I know that God put you in front of me,  
So how the hell could you front on me?  
There's a thousand yous, there's only one of me.  
I'm trippin', I'm caught up in the moment, right  
'Cause it's Louis Vuitton Don night,  
So we gon' do everything that Kan like,  
Heard they do anything for a Klondike,  
Well, I'd do anything for a blonde dyke.  
And she'll do anything for the limelight,  
And we'll do anything when the time's right,  


**Uh, baby, you're makin' it  
Harder, better, faster, stronger,**

Now that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger, _**oh!**_**  
I need you to hurry up now, **_**oh!**_**  
'Cause I can't wait much longer, **_**oh!**_**  
I know I got to be right now, **_**oh!**_**  
'Cause I can't get much wronger, **_**oh!**_**  
Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya.**

I need you right now,  
I need you right now.

You know how long I've been on ya,  
Since Prince was on Apollonia,  
Since OJ had Isotoners,  
Don't act like I never told ya.  
Don't act like I never told ya.  
Don't act like I never told ya.  
Don't act like I never told ya.  
Don't act like I never told ya.

_**Ugh, baby, you're makin' it  
Harder, better, faster, stronger.**_****

Now that don't kill me,  
Can only make me stronger.  
I need you to hurry up now  
'Cause I can't wait much longer.  
I know I got to be right now  
'Cause I can't get much wronger.  
Man, I been waitin' all night now,  
That's how long I've been on ya.

**I need you right now,  
I need you right now,  
I need you right now,  
I need you right now.**

You know how long I've been on ya,  
Since Prince was on Apollonia,  
Since OJ had Isotoners,  
Don't act like I never told ya.  
Don't act like I never told ya.

_**Never over.**_**  
**_**Harder, better, faster, stronger.**_****

_**Work it harder make it better, Do it faster makes us stronger, More than ever, Hour after hour, Work is never over**_

Hello my name is Rain Witwicky im 20 years old and I am the older sister of Sam Witwicky. I graduated high school early so I went off to college for about three years but I decided I missed home to much so now im at my house waiting for my brother and his NEW car to come homeso I can see it. I have this thing for cars…I LOVE THEM. But right now im waiting in my old room which hasn't changed much.

Rains long brown hair that was straight as can be. Along with my dark blue eyes can send anyman to his knees. Rains body was even though not stick skinny was curvy her bust stood at 44dd which she hated cause she says they get in the way of her running. She loved music and that was for sure when it came to her music was always coming first…..though when she heard the attack on Mission City she grew worried even though her parents told her it was ok she still wanted to find out for herself.

As Rain slowly turned off her speakers to listen to her parents talk to Sam telling him that she was here she couldn't help but smile when she heard racing footsteps coming up the stairs before she could even blink her door had slammed open revealing an out of breath Sam who didn't hesitate to lung at her hugging her to death.

"Sam I missed you too but hun I have to breathe some time" Rain finally managed to choke out.

"Sorry I just missed you is all" Sam said finally releasing her from his grasp.

"now before you say anything I know how badly you want to see my car but first pack up a few things im going to take you somewhere in my car and I really need to show you something" Sam said rushing out of the room to get his own things.

"I swear that boy gets odder every year he grows older" Rain said before she packed up a few things wondering where on earth her brother was taking her.


End file.
